Ray's secrets
by RosalieHale122
Summary: Ray's life isn't all that it appears to be he, lies to save himself from death and can the bladebreakers save him in time or will he die? rated M for safety eventual K/R rewriting already existing chapters. Chapters 1-6 rewritten : chaps after 6 are new
1. Chapter 1

RosalieHale122: Rewritten as I feel it wasn't as good as it could be, erm longer chapters and more detail... I think lol :)

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade but please do enjoy!

* * *

Ray looked up at the sky; he was back home, in the streets of Hong Kong. He had split up with the bladebreakers after the Russian tournament, he did miss them but he had to focus on what he was doing unless of course he wanted them to get him. His hair was in its usual style. His clothes were torn and smelly and his injuries were infected and oozed a yellowy green pus whenever they were touched. He had even lost the weight that he had put on when he was with Tyson, when he was with Tyson he was safe and cared for but now he was vulnerable and defenceless, he couldn't keep them off him even if he wanted to. Sure he had neko friends in Hong Kong such as Ethan who was always happy to help him, or there was Tommy and Gina. He smiled when he thought of them Tommy had asked him to be his best man! Sadly he had to reject as he was about to go to America for the American tournament at that time. Any of his neko friends would have flipped had they known of his current condition and that the bladebreakers knew that he was a neko. He remembered the day he told them.

Flashback

Ray was arguing with Mr D. over whether or not he could tell the others what he was

"Ray they will accept you" Mr D. said sighing loudly

"How do you know that? How do you know Tyson wouldn't?"

"Ray I know them they wouldn't"

"Wouldn't what?" Ray heard Maxie ask from behind him. Ray turned round slowly his face showing how shocked he was that they were there.

"Ray is scared that you boys would turn him over to the government" Mr D. said smiling to the four human boys, all of whom were staring at Ray "Ray just tell them"

_"No fucking way!"_ Ray said directed to Mr. D, he knew the other wouldn't understand him.

"They won't hurt you"

_"Their fucking humans it's all they ever do! They only ever hurt those who aren't the same as them!"_

"Trust me Ray, these boys are different" the four boys made noises of agreement. Known of them understood what Ray had said.

_"But Grandpa…"_

"Trust me"

"_Fine_ I'm a neko" Ray whispered he really didn't want them to know, truly he didn't. Though Tyson and Maxie had asked him to speak up so he yelled it, only to clamp both hands over his mouth **_"I did not just yell that did I?"_** he thought as he edged his way towards the door. Only Kai noticed what he was doing

"Ray don't leave!" he said as he grabbed Ray from behind "Let's get Tyson's reaction. Everybody watched Tyson as he played with his hands, the more he waited the more anxious Ray became

"Tyson what are you thinking?" Ray just barely whispered though Tyson still heard

"Why didn't you us sooner?"

"I was scared" Ray said honestly "thought you guys would reject me or something." Kai had let him go; he fell to his knees tears threatening to fall. He looked up at the bladebreakers before he spoke again "I thought you guys were like other humans I've meet"

End flashback

His mind wondered back to Tyson's do-jo (since he did stay there for a few days) Tyson had been shocked for several days afterwards and had bombed Ray with numerous questions about nekos. He thought about the way Tyson's family treated him. Kind and caring, they looked after him when he was ill not leave him alone to suffer. It was so different from the way his own family treated him...

"THERE YOU ARE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" the voice brought him back from his thoughts, it was them again. He could do nothing but scream as they advanced on him.

Meanwhile with Kai and the Others

Kai had been pacing around the room since he got up that mourning he was hoping that Ray would call them but ever since they seen him go on the plain back to China they haven't heard a word from him even though he promised them that he would call. Max was saying that they should go and see if he was ok or if there was something wrong, just as Max finished saying that for the 5th time that day the phone and Tyson answered it

"Hello?" he said hoping to hear Ray's voice

"Yea hi is Ray with you?" Lee's low voice was heard instead

"I thought he was with you!" this grabbed the bladebreakers attention

"Nooooooo he said he would be with you!" at that moment they all knew that Ray had lied to them "I'm worried about him! We haven't heard from him since Russia!"

"Same with us," Tyson looked at the others they all knew that they had to know what he was doing "hey we'll come and help you look for him!" he said to Lee

"Thanks we'll meet you at the airport!" then Lee hung up. They went to pack their bags as they made the silent agreement that they would go to China a.s.a.p

Back with Ray

The men's grunt and pants were making him feel sick, he never knew when they changed over, he was in too much pain too keep track. One held him down while the others had fun with him. One guy stuck his penis into Ray's mouth harshly and forced him to suck it. The creeps (as Ray thought of them) had completely stripped Ray and then proceeded raped him one by one until Ray felt two of them enter him at once! He screamed loudly (even though there was a dick in his mouth) though people at the other end of the alleyway where he was getting raped just walked past, they knew he was a neko and therefore not worthy of their time. One of the creep pulled Ray's hair and another pulled his tail (A/N: yes Ray has a tail) whilst he done this they kept repeating themselves

"You're a useless fucking bastard!"

"You're so ugly I can't stand to look at your fucking face!"

"You are a pathetic little brat that shouldn't have been born!"

"This is all you'll ever be able to do you fucking freak!" and Ray believed every word, he didn't completely understand what was happening, all he knew was that the white tigers and the bladebreakers or any other of his friends were not to know about this. Unless of course he wanted to die a slow and very painful death. The men soon left him there barely conscious he was slowly losing blood and life energy. Ray soon felt as though he were floating (it was the best feeling in the world in his opinion)

The next day with Kai and the Others

The plane landed and the boys ran as fast as they could. They soon meet up with the white tigers and all of them had dark shadows under their eyes

"Hey guys are yous ok?" Kenny asked them, he was meet with empty eyes; the white tigers looked like crap. None of them had washed in days nor had they slept. They were just too anxious about their childhood friend.

"We will find him I promise!" Tyson spoke with complete confidence lining every word he spoke; only the other bladebreakers knew how scared he was, **_"what if we're too late?" _**He was thinking as they walked out of the airport. The sun was barely rising, so there were very few people about to bother them as they made their way to a hotel. Plans had to be made before they could anything.

* * *

RosalieHale122: ok so first chapter rewrite tell me if you guys like it, will start on second chapter now :)


	2. Chapter 2

mermaid999girl: i do not own beyblade but please do enjoy!

"talking to bit beast"

_"speech in another language"_

_"sarcasm"_

**_"thoughts"_**

* * *

Once the groups were in the bladebreakers hotel room they started to map out the city, forming groups in which they hoped to find Ray, alive if possible. Mariah refused to go out not wanting to see her man dead, Kai growled at her.

**Back With Ray, Rays POV**

Pain shot through my body, I was very aware that I was naked. My body felt heavy, cold but most of all it was sore. Dried blood had pooled around my bum and mouth and my tail was broken and dislocated. Perfect! Now I can't move! You see my tail is connected to my spine so if it's dislocated I become paralysed all over. I can move my eyes and tongue but that's it. I allowed my mind to wonder know, positive that they were off somewhere else. I thought about Tyson (again) and was wondering what he was doing right about now, probably eating knowing him! My stomach rumbled loudly, how long has it been since my last meal? I thought I felt rain on my face, this is not my day!

**End Rays POV**

Ray breathed as deeply as he could without inducing more pain than he could handle. He was in so much pain that he didn't notice some one pick him up and carry him away from the main city, back to his personal hell. He had closed his eyes when he had started to feel the rain fall, he could hear his name being called out in the distance. He wanted to call back but like the rest of him, his throat was sore. The rain began to grow heavy, it was only now that he realised that he was being carried. He could smell the man. Craig Donnersohn. The man he hated with every fibre in his (Ray's) being. Craig laughed at Ray just before he broke into a run, obviously wanting to get out of the rain.

"You thought you could escape us didn't you, you little bastard!" he said as he walked into his girlfriends house roughly 20 minutes whimpered quietly, he knew this man all too well. They were in his (Ray's) aunt's hallway which was the filthiest place on earth! The floor was made up of dirt, blood, mud, dust, grim and god only knows what! The wall paper was almost non-existent (due to Ray eating it when he was younger) he had a feeling that he was going to be thrown into his 'room' to await his punishment. His room was basically the basement/ drug factory. His aunt grew numerous drugs with her boyfriends, all of whom are drug dealers. Craig didn't take him or threw him into his 'room' rather he took Ray into the equally dirty living room and sat down on a sofa that was half eaten by moths. With Ray on his lap, Craig started to bite into the nekos skin, causing little buds of blood to swell up. Seeing how Ray was naked made him horny as hell! He slid Ray off his lap and undid his pants; of course he popped Ray's tail in again just so the neko could give him a blowjob.

**Back With The Others Kai's POV**

I knew something was wrong with Ray, I could feel it! I didn't want to worry the idiots I was left with so I acted like my old heartless self… Ray would have seen through this act of mine… Ray. _Please be ok, I… I don't know what I'd do without you._ I do love him, I just didn't realise it until he was gone. I love his smile, the way he walks, talks and laughs but most of all I love his eyes. The way they shined in the sunlight and how they glowed at night. Truly he's the most beautiful being on the planet… no in the universe! Anyways I clutched my throat, why was it so sore?

"Kai are you?" the blond sugar freak asked me, I could only nod "sore throat?" he asked me only to have another nod as a reply. The group continued talking to the white tigers; my throat cured itself as they did. Maybe what we required was 'professional' help. I smirked to myself as I left the room, and opened my phone calling the one person who I knew would help me

_"Hello Tala's sex line how may I help you?" _Tala could always be counted on for a joke as well as help

_"I need you to help me find Ray!"_

_"What's wrong with your kitten?"_

_"He's not mine!"_

_"Not yet!"_

_"We can't find him!"_

_"No shit Sherlock!" _Tala paused to sigh deeply _"we'll be there as soon as, I assume you're in China?"_

_"Yes and hurry!"_

_"We will Kai! Keep your boxers on!"_ he hung up and I sighed loudly, I could only hope to find him in time. I walked out of the hotel, ever since it had started to rain we had all ran back inside and now it had stopped, strange or what? I walked around till I came across an alleyway with blood in it and with Ray's… clothes. I gasped as I knelt down to look at it. I could picture him screaming for help as these monster/monsters hurt him. I prayed for Tala to arrive quickly, there's no telling just how hurt Ray is!

* * *

RosalieHale122: two chapters rewritten, what do you guys think? R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

mermaid999girl: i do not own beyblade but please do enjoy!

"talking to bit beast"

_"speech in another language"_

_"sarcasm"_

**_"thoughts"_**

* * *

Something caught my eye; it was limping towards me, white hair and green fringe covering its face. It seemed female and limped closer as though she knew me

"Master Kai" she just barely whispers when she got to me "Do you recognise me?" she knelt down next to me and placed her hand over the pocket where I kept Dranzer. Her hands were white with green stripes like a tiger… like Driger!

"Driger…" she looked at me in the eye and smiled

"You don't know anything Master Kai" ok she is beginning to creep me out, she sounded dead. Her whisper full of pain, sorrow, fear and death. "We bit-beasts always know what out masters are feeling, we feel their fear, their pain and their horror. We can feel all of this no matter the distance. I know where my Master is and what they are doing to him" I moved her hair, her face is cut severely and blood is falling from her eyes, nose and mouth. I gasp when she holds my face painfully in one hand. She doesn't say anything else she just stares into my eyes

"Hey let him go!" thank goodness for Tyson, the others ran up to Tyson's back and stared at Driger beybladers raised in an obvious threat.

"You won't attack me" Driger said to them in her creepy voice "Dragoon is my friend" Tyson yelled that he wasn't friends with a psycho girl, Driger laughed. "And so you don't know me Master Tyson? You don't recognise little me?" they all had blank faces, who could blame them? Driger let me go and stood up "It's me, Driger!" and as though to prove it she turned to her bit-beast self and roared quietly.

Once we were back at the hotel and with the White Tigers leaving the room Driger sat down and sighed loudly, none of us knew what to say. What do you say to a bit-beast in Driger's position? She had explained that after her battle with Falborg she had been transported to her place of birth, an ancient temple in India! She also told us that she's the only white tiger in her family (not a good thing apparently). She was wearing a long white dress with the same kind of green stripy design as her skin; her eyes were a lovely pink.

"Masters what are we going to do?" Driger asked quietly, she was beginning to cry bloody tears

"We will save Ray!" Tyson the moron said simply, we then turned in for the night.

**End Kai's POV with Ray**

Ray looked around the basement, after the blowjob Craig had thrown him down the stairs, proceeded to give him a server beating and then chained him to the wall. Apparently his aunt wasn't out of jail yet! He groaned as he lifted his head for a better view of his 'room' it looked roughly the same. His blood covered the walls and floor, plants were growing tall, and the chains and whips were still in the room. He shivered when he remembered the last they were used… not something he wanted to think about. What he wanted was Kai… or Tyson or any of the others to come and save him! He didn't think he could handle being abandoned by the very first group of proper human friends he ever had. He felt tears threaten to fall from his eyes; he choked them back not wanting to attract attention. He could tell that his legs were horribly broken; he didn't dare look at them just in case he saw the bones sticking out of his flesh. He back probably had more bruises and cuts with the odd bite mark down there… **_"Why is it always me?"_** he thought as a couple tears fell down his face. Smoke filled his senses, was the building on fire? He smelled the air and gasped, yes it was on fire with him chained in the basement! He started yelling for anyone to unlock the chains. Smoke was filling the room from underneath the hidden door, it covered the ceiling inching its way down to Ray.

"Master what's wrong?" Driger's voice filtered into his panicked mind

"Driger! The place is on fire!" he coughed loudly, his throat closed up making it almost impossible for him to breathe. He could hear his bitbeast try to reassure him and encouraged to breathe "I can't breathe!" he didn't hear his bitbeast after that, several minutes of wheezing went past before he thought he saw a blue light. He reached out his hand, the shackle around his wrist breaking the skin causing blood to bloom up. He had half closed his eyes due to some of the smoke making his eyes water, Dragoon circled around him pushing the smoke back…

**_"Is Tyson looking for me?"_** his heart lifted at the thought, could Tyson really care about him? Was it possible? He felt the dragon clear his airways allowing him to breathe easily. "Where is he?" he wanted to ask but he ended up coughing. His throat hurt…. Was that his name being called out? Wait when had his chains been broken?

"RAY!" he looked up and saw his friends worried face, the boy rubbed his face and very gently rolled him over emitting a yell of pure agony from the neko… his back felt as though it to was broken. Tyson cradled his upper torso and slid his arm underneath his knees. All the while he was apologising to his neko friend for the pain he was in, he continually shushed him as he carefully yet quickly carried him out.

Once Tyson was out and a good deal away from the pathetic little house, he looked down at his friend. Seeing the pain in his friends golden eyes made his blood boil **_"Who the fuck can do this to him?"_** Tyson looked at the injuries on his friends body (this being the first he has ever seen his friend naked). **_"Ray's the kindest guy I know!"_** he snapped back to reality when he heard a moan from the being in his arms, large fear and pain filled eyes were staring up at him.

"Its ok Ray, you're safe now" Tyson said, he carefully kissed his friend on the forehead before he walked up to his team mates.

* * *

mermaid999girl: please R&R

Kai: whats going on?

mermaid: you'll have to wait to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

mermaid999girl: i do not own beyblade but please do enjoy! oh and Bobbie3926 your review was lovely thank you!

"talking to bit beast"

_"speech in another language"_

_"sarcasm"_

**_"thoughts"_**

* * *

Max was in tears as soon as he saw Ray's body, he could barely look at the teen covered in his own blood and possibly semen on his legs and hair. Now he saw the bruises, cuts, burns and bite marks and some of his bones were clearly visible from his legs and ankles. The blond had to look away, seeing his friend this hurt and naked… well it hurt him to. Kenny looked as though he could be ill and Kai looked as though he was ready murder

"Guys we need to get him medical help now!" if Ray's injuries hadn't shocked the three of them then the seriousness in Tyson's voice did, the bottomless pit hardly ever was this serious. Yes he has been serious in the past but no where near this serious! The tried to move quickly but carefully, not wanting to cause the neko more pain than necessary. Said neko was moaning ever so often when he was moved suddenly, causing his friend to continually apologise to him. They arrived at the local hospital a good 45 minutes later. The doctors and nurses turned their noses up at the sight of the neko (Kai had covered him in his jacket) a quick 'we don't treat nekos here' almost made Tyson loose his mind. Thankfully Kai flashed that particular doctor a very large sum of money which insured a good private room for his kitten and would ensure proper care. The room Ray ended up in was very plain looking, cream in colour with the bare necessities. Ray blinked at his friends trying not to cry from the pain and happiness. Kai had sent Max, Tyson and Kenny out to buy some toiletries and spare clothes (they knew how Ray felt with showing any bit of bare flesh to anybody)

"Ray you will be looked after here" Kai touched his face gently "I will stay to make sure you do" Kai knew how quickly a neko could heal. He knew that Ray's back would heal within days if he got proper rest and was fed. His legs however may take a lot longer, considering that he would need immediate surgery for his legs. Kai felt his blood beginning to boil, whoever had done had to pay for their crimes! Hearing Ray whimper was the only thing keeping Kai from hitting the next moving object. Ray. He shouldn't have suffered. **_'How long have you suffered at their hands?'_** Kai thought as he shushed Ray and apologised to him for scaring him.

Time skip

Kai was pacing round the room, Ray had been taken for an operation a few minutes ago and already Kai was nervous for the neko. Tala had phoned and asked where he was since the white tigers were being rude to him and homophobic. Now Tala was with him apparently they (Tala and Bryan) had arrived just as Tyson was saving Ray… the red head had tried to calm the bluenette.

_"Kai, Ray will be fine"_

_"What if he's not?"_

_"He will be, he has you!"_ Tala whispered in their native tongue. The rest of the bladebreakers walked in bags in their hands.

"I'm telling you Tyson, Ray will like the kitty pyjamas!" Max was saying not noticing the red head yet. He did however notice the lack of the neko "where is he?"

"In surgery" Tala spoke up, catching his friends, friend's attention. Explanations and catch ups kept the boys busy and their minds off Ray for the next two hours. They only had Ray back on their minds when he was wheeled back in with bandages wrapped tightly around both legs. The five boys kept their eyes on the sleeping neko. The nekos eyes were taped shut, and his wrists tied to the bed rails… why? The boys didn't have a chance to ask as the doctor walked out muttering about sterilising his hands. One day, two days, three days went past with only Kai staying by his nekos side the whole time. Tala and the rest of the bladebreakers were up constantly up talking to Ray. Cheering him up. They had taken the tape off and untied him (Kai had changed Ray out of the way too revealing hospital gown and into some kitty pyjamas) Rays back had indeed healed. Thankfully he wasn't paralysed((A/N: not trying to discriminate against anyone, sorry if I have offended anyone)) and was hugging and talking to his friends again.

"Guys I can leave now!" Ray yelled when the bladebreakers plus Tala walked into his room, he didn't think of what would happen after Tyson and the others left china… where would he go? He smiled brightly when Maxie hugged him yelling how he would love the… room that… Tyson… had waiting for… him.

Five minutes later Ray was in a wheel chair and was being pushed to the hotel by Kai, the bladebreakers saying how much (strawberry) ice-cream they were going to buy for him. Maxie and co left for said food ideas while Kai and Tala took Ray to the hotel room. Once there Kai realised that he had kept Ray in his kitty pyjamas (Ray was now saying that there was no point in changing as he was only going to go to bed). Kai nodded his head as he carried his neko over to the bed, Tala had moved the duvet for the neko and tucked his friend's to-be kitten.

**Kai's POV**

Ray relaxed back into the bed and sighed happily, had to be better than the floor he had been on and the hospital bed. Tala had bought him a wolf teddy and a phoenix teddy (the only reason he hadn't bought a white tiger teddy was because he couldn't find one). Man his eyes had lit up when he saw them even more so for the phoenix one, should I take that as a good sign? Ray was currently hugging the toy phoenix (he called it chibi Dranzer) his eyes half closed.

* * *

Kai: ¬_¬

mermaid: what?

Max: you hurt Ray

mermaid: I didn't! please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

mermaid999girl: i do not own beyblade but please do enjoy!

Ray: wow you're on a roll!

mermaid: yes i am! and yay I'm glad you like the story Bobbie3926 (can i call you Bob?) this chapter was again writen for you! please enjoy!

"talking to bit beast"

_"speech in another language"_

_"sarcasm"_

**_"thoughts"_**

* * *

The guys came back not long after Tala had left and Ray had fallen asleep. They had Ray's favourite ice-cream flavours, my kitty was loved so much it made my heart swell. If only he knew just how much he was loved by his friends. I had a funny feeling that his own family didn't want him, for one thing he never signed or even mentioned a surname. He never spoke of his mother or father or any other members of his family, it made me curious. I remembered how he had reacted when Max had hugged his mum

Flashback

When Max hugged his mum I heard a low growl from next to me, looking at the source I saw Ray trying hard not to cry. He had hate, pain and intense sadness in his deep golden eyes.

"Are you ok?" I whispered to him as I very sneakily held his hand

"Fine" he whispered back in a tone that clearly yelled to the contrary.

End Flashback

Ray wiggled in his sleep, Tyson awed loudly as he placed the bags down. Nobody paying attention to me (which I like), I wonder what his family consisted of…. He had let slip of a possible older sister called Kenya. He did tell me had a lot of human sisters (he didn't know any of their names), key word being had…. Max had asked if he had any neko siblings only to have him clamp up. Tyson and Max were just watching him sleep; Kenny had excused himself to another room. The hotel had given us a house like suite with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a dining room! We were currently in my room which shall now house Ray as well (he will need the rest and Tyson snores…).

"Do you think his family know about this?" Max asked quietly, that hadn't crossed my mind. Did he even have a caring family? Surely his aunt would know that he wasn't with her? "What about his aunt?"

"In jail" a small voice said "not to be released for err five more months" Ray?

"What for?"

"Drug dealing" we all looked at him, his aunt was a drug dealer? "And hiding wanted rapists and paedophiles…" this really caught our attention was it possible…?

"Ray were you…" a light snore/purr filled the air obviously this was all we were going to get out of him.

End Kai's POV

The three boys stared at their neko friend shock clearly evident on his face. Tyson had said that maybe they would wake Ray up so he could have some of his ice-cream. Kai then kicked them out of the room and sighed, Ray was normally a light sleeper. When he turned to look at the neko he saw two golden eyes staring at him.

"Ray do you want to talk about something?" Kai walked up to the bed and gently touched Ray's cheek.

"No, don't want to talk about my aunt…" Ray hesitated "maybe something else"

**'Isabella looked down at her twin boys, she had way too many children… at least 10 human girls' four neko boys and four neko girls. All of the human children were at a special part of the abbey in Moscow. Her neko children by age (oldest first) was David, Kenya, London, Paris, Rai(mundo), Ray(mond), Sophia, Anastasia and her youngest was William. Frank never cared for the neko children, he had been a caring man when he thought she was a human… telling him she was a neko was the biggest mistake she ever made. Heck marrying him was a mistake! They were in David's car on their to Mary Kon's pathetic excuse for a house, her girls Kenya, London and Paris) had the young triplets (Sophia, Anastasia and William) on their laps while Isabella had Ray and Rai sitting at her feet. David wasn't happy. Her eldest son was extremely protective of his younger siblings, well the neko ones at least. David suddenly stopped the car causing everyone to jerk forwards, standing in front of them was a human man with a gun raised. The man took aim and shot blindly.'**

Ray never learned who else had survived that attack, he could remember his mother picking him up and running before getting shot. She had died trying to save at least one of her children. Ray honestly didn't know if his neko siblings survived and he couldn't be bothered with his human sisters… well they never bothered about him. He could feel Kai's eyes on him; yes he had mumbled the memory out loud, he had tears in his eyes. Must he cry over them, he barely had any memories of them? Kai wrapped his arms around the Kitten **_'So most of his family maybe dead'_**. Kai rubbed the neko's back, poor boy was crying over the family he barely knew. Unbeknownst to the two of them three little pairs of ears had heard everything and now they were planning. The plans they were coming up with would hopefully make Ray happier (they hoped).

* * *

mermaid: wow three in a day!

Ray: O.o *cries*

Kai: shush Ray I'm here! *hugs Ray*

Ray: *hugs Kai*

mermaid: please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty: sorry for making everybody wait!

Dear Chaseha-Wing, thank you for your review and I shall answer your questions :) Q. How did Tyson find Rei? A. I'm hoping this chapter will answer this one for you

Q. What the hell just happened in this chapter? A. the chapter inquestion was still to be rewitten

Q. Y was Rei away? A. the bladebreakers spilt up after the russian tournement and Ray went back to China...

Q. Was he kidnapped again? A. Thankfully no, those two characters will be explained in more detail (with any luck) in later chapters

Q. Who's Mary? A. Mary is a character I made up and she will be explained in more detail, as all I have told anyone so far is that she is a Drug dealer and was involved with rapists and paedophiles.

"talking to bit beast"

_"speech in another language"_

_"sarcasm"_

**_"thoughts"_**

**'Memories'**

* * *

Tyson, Max and Kenny were talking to Dizzi over where Ray's siblings could be; Kenny was pointing out the problems "Tyson, Ray said he had five older siblings and three younger siblings! How the hell can we find them all?" Tyson had to admit that he had a point. It would be near impossible to find all eight nekos but he did know someone who was named William that worked for the BBA… too bad they were in a hotel instead of the Las Vegas BBA building. Max was playing with his thumbs,

"Who do you think did this?" Maxie whispered Tyson and Kenny stared at their hands. They all wanted to do was to keep Ray happy; they had all agreed that he deserved it the most! After all he's been through and because of what he is. "Tyson are you accepting Ray out of pity?" Max didn't want to doubt Tyson but he had to know, seeing as it was only the navy haired boy who was truly surprised when Ray had told them he was a neko.

"No I didn't accept Ray out of pity! I accepted him because he's my friend!" Tyson said loud enough for the older boys to hear. Kai walked out of his room glaring.

"You just woke Ray up again!" Kai hissed at them "I had just managed to get him to go to sleep, he needs his rest now shut your faces or else!" Kai then left them with out waiting for them to speak.

Kai walked back into his room and sighed, Ray was watching him. Tears in his eyes and he was shaking ever so slightly. Kai walked up to him slowly and just as slowly wrapped his arms around the neko giving the neko plenty time to move away from Kai. The two stayed like that, neither moving (well Kai moved so he could sit on the bed but that was all) it took a while for Ray to relax again. Kai felt his blood boil as he watched Ray slowly drift off to sleep in his arms. **_"What did he do to you Ray?"_** Kai only took his eyes of the neko when Tyson walked in through the door.

"Kai I'm sorry" Tyson whispered, he looked as though he wanted to hold Ray. "Kai you know I would never hurt him on purpose" the boy looked as though he was being sincere but Kai just couldn't believe him… Tyson was known to be a great friend. Standing up for those he cared about, Ray would need him to actively fight for him (something Tyson has never done). Kai mentioned the physical danger that Ray was constantly in only to have the boy quietly giggle "Yeah I know, but I'll still be there for him"

"But you won't fight for him" Kai tightened his hold on the sleeping neko; he was growing angry with the idiot in front of him. Could he not understand that anybody could just stab Ray and get away with it? Tyson played with his hands; Kai was telling the truth as there was no way he'd physically fight for Ray (he might fight verbally but not physically). He thought back to how they had found Ray in the first place.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Tyson just couldn't sleep, the whereabouts and his concern for his missing friend was keeping him awake. He sat up and looked at the other three boys, all of whom were staring at him.**

**"Tyson are you ok?" Maxies voice was quiet, Tyson almost didn't hear him**

**"Just worried"**

**"We all are!" This was Kenny speaking**

**"Let's just find him now" Kai said walking out of the room, nobody had heard him get up! The others followed at a distance of two odd steps from each other. Driger was on her own in their living room sitting up as though she was waiting for them…**

**"Follow me" she said and they all left the room.**

**

* * *

**

**End Flashback**

Tyson hadn't expected to find him in a burning building nor in the mess that he was now in. Kai continued to stare at Tyson, he was trying not to be angry with the boy but he couldn't help it! His kitten was hurt!

"Um Kai where's Driger?" Kai just gently shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Ray a bit more, when they had found the neko the white tiger seemed to have vanished! The two bladders stared at each other while Max and Kenny were busy in the other room…

* * *

Kitty: Please R&R... Oh wait Chaseha-Wing by 'miss out on crucial details' did you mean the time skips?


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty: sorry for making everybody wait! College work has been keeping me busy along with our doggie ^_^ this chapter is devoted to the bitbeasts, This chapter also has a lemon ^_^ hope you like it!

"talking to bit beast"

_"speech in another language"_

_"sarcasm"_

**_"thoughts"_**

**'Memories'**

* * *

Driger stared at the others, her master was safe for now. Dranzer had his arms around her waist and was attacking her neck with his mouth.

"Dranzer!" Driger moan out quietly so as to no disturb Draciel or Dragoon Dizzy was else where talking to Kenny.

"Driger" Dranzer breathed on her neck causing said woman to shiver. He was almost constantly horny which was a good thing in Driger's opinion but there were times when she wanted him to be as serious as Kai was.

"Dranzer focus please" she moaned as the hands that were on her waist moved up to her breasts and lightly squeezed the flesh under her dress. Her dress was white with the same green stripes that were on her tigers forms fur. It had a v neck and reached to her ankles. She was barefoot. Dranzer wore a red suit and crisp white shirt, always the business man! Normally she loved when Dranzer played with her… but not today (though her body was disagreeing with her). Dranzer's cock was rubbing against her bum, he was rock hard. Dranzer moved his hand so it was at her womanly private area. When he had moved his hands down her body he had unzipped the side of her dress so he put his hands directly on to her undies. She was wet which Dranzer harder. Driger moved her hand so it was covering his cock and rubbed. A quickie wouldn't hurt anyone, would it? He had moved his fingers so they were under the remaining fabric. They both played like this until she had, had an orgasm. He was still rock hard.

"Please Kitten"

* * *

**~Lemon~**

Driger turned round so she was facing her captain before getting down to her knees. She undid his pants and unleashed his cock. She slowly started to rub it making Dranzer moan loudly, he did love it when she did that! She licked it from base to tip before taking only the tip into her mouth and sucking. She slowly bobbed her head taking in more of him as she went.

"Driger!" he moaned just as she started to deep throat him. She only stopped when he pushed her off and gently pulled her up so he eat her mouth. As he did that he lifted her dress up then her right leg.

"Fuck me Dranzer, please fuck me!" Driger begged/moaned as Dranzer moved her undies aside so he could do just as she had asked. The realm where they were had grown a wall behind Driger so they had something to lean on while they done it. Dranzer used the wall to help Driger put her other (her left leg) so she had both of them around his waist. He slowly slid into Driger enjoying the feeling of having her around him and she enjoying the feeling of him inside her. She moaned as he started to pound in and out of her, hitting her sweet spot with every hit. She moaned out his name with every thrust urging him on to go faster and deeper.

"Dranzer I'm coming!" she yelled out just before she actually did however Dranzer didn't cum until Driger herself had two more orgasms herself. When he did cum he cried out Driger's name. they stayed like that for a few moments while each tried to catch their breathes. Dranzer felt as though he would fall as soon as he left Driger. He slowly pulled out and Driger lowered her legs and stood there hugging.

* * *

**~End Lemon~**

Once they had redressed themselves and rested they got talking again about what they had been up to since the Russian tournament. Driger was being secretive.

"Well I've missed you" Dranzer said the obvious while Driger just cuddled into his side. The two lovers smiled at each other though Dranzer could see worry, tiredness and fear in Driger's eyes. He kissed her gently on the lips. "Driger everything will be ok, I promise". Time passed slowly as the two sat and listened to what was happening around them. They could hear Draciel giggle at something that Dragoon had said and what Dizzy was talking about with Max and Kenny.

"They're going to fail" Driger said randomly "there are only two of my masters family that are still alive besides himself" Dranzer stared at her, so there were two of eight? He thought to himself as he processed the information. Ray would surely be happy about that! He sighed as he lied down with Driger going down with him. He didn't bother asking who they were, they were probably one of his younger siblings and an older one. He smiled when he thought of his own master. The man deserved all the happiness he could find and yet the man that his master was obviously in love with, was emotionally damaged. Driger knew that he thought that their masters should get together and she even agreed! He smile when he felt her kiss his cheek and neck.

* * *

Kitty: yeah I am not good at lemons but oh well!

Driger: well I liked it!

Dranzer: as did I *Holds onto Driger*

Driger and Kitty: We know you liked it! *both giggle*

Dranzer: Please R&R and forgive the writer for being slow (*whispers* as usual!)


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty: sorry for making everybody wait! College work has been keeping me busy along with our doggie ^_^ this chapter is back with the bladers. Meeting the first remaining siblings.

"talking to bit beast"

_"speech in another language"_

_"sarcasm"_

**_"thoughts"_**

**'Memories'**

* * *

Ray was watching Kai out of the corner of his eye, the older boy had something on his mind. That much was obvious. Ray smiled to himself as he saw the boys lips move as he mouthed whatever was in his mind. Kai was debating over whether or not to wake Ray up, the neko might have been hungry for all he knew. He looked over at Ray and was about to shake him when Tyson and Max walked into the room. Tyson had left to get some food as he was complaining about being hungry (again!). They had brought in some char grilled chicken, some southern fried chicken and some salmon for Ray, for Kai they brought a steak and some salad. They knew their older members well. Ray opened his eyes fully and smiled at them

"Hey you two" three heads turned to look at him

"Ray are you ok?" Max sounded worried as he walked up to his friend.

"I'm ok Maxie" Maxie who had been holding Kai's meal turned round so he could give said boy the tray he was holding before helping Ray to sit up in his bed.

* * *

**After Eating**

Once the two boys were finished they sat in a comfortable silence, each wondering what to say to the other. It was Ray who broke the silence

"Kai are you ok?" to Kai his voice sounded weak and tired.

"Yes I'm ok Ray" Kai smiled at him "the question is are you ok" the two of them sat in silence, Ray reluctant to answer Kai.

* * *

**With Kenny**

Kenny had left his older team mates as he had wanted to explore China without them stopping him from seeing the sights. Dizzy was with him but she was closed. In his mind it was obvious what had happened to Ray while in the run down shack, they just wanted Ray himself to tell them what happened. Surely he'd feel better if he did? Suddenly he saw a flick of hair the exact same colour and length as Rays so he followed it into a back alley way that yelled 'stay away from here!' the boy he had followed was exactly the same as Ray. Same build, same hair, same golden skin he just had on the opposite colours of Ray. The boy rubbed his hands on his black tunic and sighed loudly not caring that there was a little kid behind him.

"Kid what are you doing here?" he turned round, his own golden eyes were the same as Ray's just as was his voice. He walked up to Kenny and grabbed his shirt.

"Is your name Rai?" Kenny watched as the boy let him slowly, confusion settled into his face

"How did you know my name?" Rai watched the boy lift up a laptop and a picture of Ray popped onto the screen. He nearly fell to his knees when saw this. His younger twin was alive! He felt tears pour down his face as he starred at the picture. His brother looked well. "where is he now!". Kenny couldn't help but smile madly as he lead Rai back to the hotel, the walk was tense and rushed as Rai just wanted to Ray. When they entered the hotel room both Max and Tyson did a double take on the boy Kenny had with him.

"This is Rai!" Kenny proclaimed happily before pointing out the room where Ray was resting. As Rai walked into the his eyes caught eyes with a blue haired man, he turned his head to see the body on the bed. His brother was sitting up with his head turned away from him.

"Raymond" his voice was shaking as he addressed his brother, the boy turned his head and gasped

"Raimundo!"

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I watched as Rai embraced Ray, he was happy for the neko maybe Rai could help him talk about his past. He muttered an excuse before leaving the two on their own. The blond, the pig and the nerd were excited about the new boy in the hotel. The four of them had a long 20-mintue discussion on what they thought Rai had been up to, what they were going to ask him and how they were going to extend their hands in friendship to him.

Rai walked into the room and looked at them all. He looked happy if only a bit strained. He said nothing but sat next to me, needle marks littered the crook of his elbows

_**Drugs? I**_watched him, yes the boy wanted some more drugs. He would need help to get off them, I picked Dranzer's bey chip of my blade and held onto Rai's shoulder. The boy didn't gasp as Dranzer healed his body of the craving . Rai was soon talking with Max and Tyson. Today had been a long day, with any luck we could find the second one even faster than we did with Rai.

* * *

Kitty: Please R&R

Rai: yes I live!

Ray: mayhem may follow!

Kai: no it won't!

Kitty: O.o


	9. Chapter 9

Kitty: sorry for making everybody wait! College work has been keeping me busy along with our doggie ^_^ this chapter is back with the bladers. Another is mentioned, try and guess which one ;)

"talking to bit beast"

_"speech in another language"_

_"sarcasm"_

**_"thoughts"_**

**'Memories'**

**'Visions'**

"talking"

* * *

Watching the boys from a high roof a man of 30 odds smiled, they were fine. He had survived a shower of bullets, Rai had been crying and shaking, the girls hadn't had a chance in hell of surviving that as the man had shot the in their heads, William had also been shot in the head. He himself had been shot in the chest roughly 5 times each missing his heart and lungs. How that happened he didn't know. He had been following the twins for years just out of sight the whole time. It broke his heart when Rai turned to drugs and when Ray started cutting his arms to ribbons. His brothers had both been used by humans. Ray more so than Rai. He watched as Rai laughed with some human teens. Ray was on his own in a locked room (it looked like a locked room from his angle). Within moments he was on the balcony that was just outside Ray's room, he silent opened the windows and entered. Ray was too thin for his liking. He kissed Ray on the forehead and frowned, the boy was sound asleep. Surely he'd be panicking if the door was locked, he was Claustrophobic!

"Kai" the moan came as a surprise for the older neko, his brother was dreaming about his captain! Upon hearing the door open he bolted out the away from the window and back to the streets below. He couldn't be spotted just yet. Not when he was watching the boys for signs.

* * *

**Rai's POV**

"Ray's claustrophobic" I said randomly as we sat watching t.v, the four of them obviously didn't know that! I know Ray's claustrophobic as I am as well. The only difference between us is that he is epileptic and has a rare heart condition. Tyson was the one to ask me how I knew this "I am as well, the only difference between us is his epilepsy and his heart condition". They looked at me shocked "has Ray not told you?" shaking of heads… _Great_ Ray was keeping secrets! Kai had his eyes on me. Creepy. "Yes Kai?" I asked him impatiently

"How long have you been on drugs?" this caught me off guard! Everyone was staring at me "I saw the marks Rai"

* * *

**End Rai's POV**

With everybody's eyes on him, Rai shifted uncomfortably on his seat knowing he was cornered. He was going to deny it when he looked straight at Kai in the eye. He just had to tell the whole truth.

"For about 6 months now"

"You need to quit"

"I will I promise!"

"You better!" Rai stood up intending on asking Ray some questions. He mumbled to the four other boys and entered his brothers and Kai's room. He could have sworn he saw someone jumping over the balcony. He blinked and shook his head. He walked over to his brothers sleeping form and sighed. He heard more people enter the room he had just been in. He had closed the door so they could have some privacy.

"Ray I know you're awake"

"Whats up Rai?" Rai stared at him before unleashing the questions such 'why didn't you tell them about your heart condition?' 'or your epilepsy?' 'where have you been?' Ray blinked several times before he even started to think up reasons why he hadn't told the guys. Yes he called the bladebreakers the guys had done (at least in his head) since they were in London.

"Well I was going to tell after the Russian tournament but they got over protective and wouldn't let me out of their sight for two weeks, what do you think they'd be like if I told them about those two? And I was with Aunt Mary" he whispered the last bit

Rai frowned he knew their was a major drug addict who lived with a major dealer. She'd always been dirt poor and desperate for more heroin, cannabis and whatever else she took. The dealer was known to be a paedophile and rapist, Rai felt his eyes grow wide as he thought about the possibilities

"Raymond did she sell you for drugs?" a nod and a sob confirmed Rai's fears "THAT BITCH!" Ray could just tell that the others had heard Rai's yell. In fact he was sure that they had gone quiet and were now listening in on the twins. Well why wouldn't they? Rai was pacing up and down the room swearing and muttering under his breath, Ray was just waiting on his legs healing (A/N: Nekos heal faster than humans). Once he was fully healed he had planned on subtly begging Tyson to let him stay with him in Japan (though it didn't look as though he would have to beg). Rai collapsed on the bed that was on the other side of the room.

* * *

Kitty: Sorry this was kinda short...

Ray: Love you Rai!

Rai: Love ya too bro!

Kitty: Awwww how sweet!... *whispers to reader* it makes me not want to do the next chapter lol *whispers to reader* please R&R


End file.
